1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to heat dissipation devices, and particularly to a heat dissipation device incorporating a centrifugal fan.
2. Description of Related Art
Heat dissipation devices are often applied to dissipate heat from heat generating components, such as central procession units (CPUs). FIG. 1 shows a conventional heat dissipation device 200. The heat dissipation device 200 includes a fin assembly 90 thermally connected with a heat generating component (not shown), and a blower 80. The blower 80 includes a housing 82, and an impeller 84 received in the housing 82. The blower 80 defines an air outlet 822 at one side thereof. The fin assembly 90 is located at the air outlet 822 of the blower 80.
During operation of the heat dissipation device 200, the fin assembly 90 absorbs heat from the heat generating component and dissipates the heat to the ambient environment. The impeller 84 of the blower 80 rotates clockwise and drives air to the fin assembly 90 to evacuate heat from the fin assembly 90. However, as shown in FIG. 1, a large quantity of air flows to a right-hand side of the air outlet 822, whereas less air flows to an opposite left-hand side of the air outlet 822, and even less air flows to a center of the air outlet 822. Thus, the blower 80 does not fully optimize cooling of a portion of the fin assembly 90 located at the center of the air outlet 822. In addition, uneven distribution of the airflow at the air outlet 822 can generate a plurality of vortexes at the center of the air outlet 822.
Thus, it is desired to overcome the described limitations.